Amour à Poudlard
by LAMOCHALO
Summary: une fic à lire à vos risques et périls... un dumby et des déclarations.. vous allez comprendre le pourquoi de l'apellation folle!


Auteur : Dark Angel 1425 et Sirkus (Flo Weasley n'a malheureusement pas pu venir l'écrire avec nous)

_en italique, Sirkus et ses petits commentaires dont tout le monde se fout..._

Titre : je sais pas, on va voir _faudra réfléchir...un truc genre abomination ..._

Rating : M !

Genre : romance, délire complet... En plus, c'est dégeux.(_mais alors carrément dégeu.. venez pas râleez, on vous aura prévenu!)_

**Warning: Cette fic a été écrite sur une île perdue par 2 folles qui on explosée des coquillages à coup de pierre, qui on après arraché tout ce qui dépassait. C'est vrai! On s'est enfermée sur une île qui devait faire 10 m². _véridique, ..; on va pas mentir tout le temps non plus_**

**Scène très choquante. Tout ce qui ne veulent pas lire, ne lisent pas. Gros délire chez des folles qui en relisant ce truc, machin, on envie de vomir._attention.. on vous aura prévenus... Prévoyez la bassine, ca serait bête de vomir sur votre clavier..._**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Petite entreprise qui marche bien

Dumbledore qui passait devant le bureau de la femme qui lui a succédé pour le poste de professeur de métamorphose, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de cet endroit. Pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il rentra dans son ancien bureau désert.

Une porte dans le fond était entrouverte. Il s'approcha en apercevant de la lumière par l'entrebâillement de la porte dont il savait que c'était l'entrée des appartements privée de sa collègue, et ouvrit la porte. C'était le salon et aucune âme vivante ne s'y trouvait. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir provenait d'une pièce qui se trouvait derrière la deuxième porte à gauche.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte. Une voix provenait de cette salle. Il ouvrit encore un peu plus grand pour mieux voir ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur. De la buée se forma sur ses lunettes lorsqu'il entra la tête.

Il reconnut aussitôt la célèbre chanson de Pigloo : « C'est le ragga des pingouins, qui en sortant de leur bain , se secouent le popotin et font tzain tzain ».C'était sa chanson préféré, il l'adorait l'écouter en mangeant des bonbons au citron.

Cette chanson venait de derrière la buée, où Minerva McGonagall prenait sa douche. Dumby s'approcha discrètement de la cabine de douche d'où s'échappait toujours la douce voix. Il s'écarta doucement les pans du rideau qui entourait la douche.

Minerva était de dos entrain de se savonner l'endroit intime placé entre les deux jambes. Dumby enleva sa robe mauve à pois jaunes. Ne portant jamais de sous-vêtements, il se retrouva donc nu, à moitié dans la douche de Minerva McGonagall, son fantasme depuis l'entrée de celle-ci à Poudlard.

Minerva se retourna et poussa un cri en s'apercevant de la présence de son supérieur. Les bras de Dumby entourèrent la taille de chatte de Minerva et combla par sa langue endiablée la bouche de sa chatte préférée. Minerva ne répondit pas immédiatement mais se laissa emporter par ses sens émoustillés.

Lorsque les deux vétérans n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se lâchèrent et dans un souffle, Dumbledore lâcha son terrible secret :

"Je vous aime, Minerva" et Minerva répondit :

"Moi aussi, Albus ."

Et elle s'empara des lèvres gercées de Albus. Celui-ci rapprocha son corps en poussant celui de Minerva contre le mur. Avec ses mains, il massa sans gêne, les seins de sa collègue pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de son cou. Quand à elle, elle gémissait entre les mains expertes de Dumby.

"- Tu es si bon à ce jeu là… "

Et Dumbledore reprit :

"C'est normal, J'ai 150 ans d'expérience. "

Il descendit ses mains baladeuses au niveau des fesses de Minerva où il recommença de nouveau à masser vigoureusement. Les gémissements de Minerva reprirent de plus belle. Albus lécha son doigt et le plaça à l'entrée du vagin de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la pénétrer de par son doigt. La directrice des Gyffondors poussa un cri en sentant l'intrusion à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des dizaines d'années puisqu'elle attendait patiemment la déclaration d'Albus.

Et ce doigt fut tout de suite remplacé par quelque de beaucoup plus gros et de beaucoup plus excité. Minerva poussa un deuxième cri plus fort en sentant en elle cette présence qu'elle attendait tant depuis des années. Dumbledore commença à bouger ses reins, les gémissements de la professeur se firent de plus en plus bruyants et les mouvements de reins d' Albus de plus en plus violents.

L'orgasme approchait. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un même et ultime mouvement. (NdlA : J'ai cherché mon imagination dans un paquet d'algues…) (Ndlr(Sirkus quoi...): En bouffant des cracottes au chocolat…)

Albus sortit d'elle et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Sa barbe trempée par la douche de sa compagne frottait contre les deux corps. Après un dernier langoureux baiser, il partit laissant la douce Minerva comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *


End file.
